


Both My Masters

by lori_yuy



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lori_yuy/pseuds/lori_yuy
Summary: Reno and Rude noticed Tseng's recent odd phone conversations and decided to investigate.  They find out that Tseng has two masters he answers to.
Relationships: Dark Nation & Tseng, Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Both My Masters

Reno stared at his monitor in boredom. His eyes were trained on the screen but his mind was decidedly elsewhere. He quickly stole a glance to the side at his partner. Rude looked to be equally bored. They had both finished their reports and Tseng is still not back since leaving after he took the last call.

"You think he's at it with the VP again?" Reno broke the silence. 

Rude's face turned a light shade of pink. "Reno, why does your mind always go there first?"

"Because...I'm telling you, they are FUCKING ALL THE TIME." Reno was not sorry for the emphasis on the last part.

"And YOU'RE not?"

That earned Rude a wide grin from his partner, partner in crime, partner in love, partner in life.

"You and I is one thing, the VP and Tseng is another. We COULD right now if you really wanted to .... " Reno's libido knows no bounds.

"No. They might have a private suite upstairs but we don't."

"We have a nice comffy couch and we're in the freaking basement that nobody knows about?" Reno tried temptingly.

"Reno, not going to happen. What if Tseng walks in on us?"

"Agh, you're no fun today partner...and it's not like Tseng doesn't already know. Nothing escapes his sixth sense. Anyways, I think they started their fling a long time ago."

Rude raised his eyebrows, but he knew exactly what Reno was talking about. "You might be right about that...maybe right around when Rufus saved us all?"

"Yep...how long ago was that? Holy Shiva, almost a decade ago." Reno counted on his fingers. "Although...recently...have you noticed?"

Rude nodded. "He's been getting some weird calls from someone and then leaves."

"Usually I'd know if it's the VP calling but recently, I just can't get a bearing." Reno trailed off.

"Don't dwell on it too much, Tseng should have a personal life too. Besides, if you think him and the VP are still on good terms then that's all that matters. Anyone else in the mix is none of our business."

True. Rufus had saved their lives from the clutches of top level Shinra executives once afterall.

~...~

Reno, Rude, and Tseng were cluttered around the large executive desk when the phone rang. The call interrupted their status report about the last assignment that they went on. Tseng picked up the phone wordlessly like usual.

A radio silence filled the air before Tseng answered.

"Yes ma'am. I'll be there soon." Tseng stared blankly at his desk and then hung up.

Reno and Rude passed furtive glances at each other while still looking at Tseng. It was one of those calls again....the ones that Reno can't tell who is calling.

"We can finish the report another time. I'll be back later. It might be awhile though." Tseng got up from his desk and left.

"See?!...SEE???!!?" Reno had his hands on Rude's shoulders, shaking him up. "Told ya something weird's going on."

Reno didn't even wait for Rude to tell him it was a bad idea before pressing the call logs button on Tseng's phone.

"Huh...it just says Executive Number."

"So it might be the VP, what of it?"

"Didn't you hear what he said Rude? He said 'YES MA'AM'...does Rufus sound like a 'ma'am' to you?"

"....who do you think it might be?"

"Scarlet." Reno said with determination.

"Why do you think it's Scarlet?" Rude was a bit confused.

"Who else is a ma'am who could call from an Executive Number?" Reno argued.

"What would she want with Tseng?" Rude was still unconvinced.

"I don't know!? But she has a freaky high libido, scary high...like higher than mine." Reno tried to piece logic together on the fly but it didn't really make sense.

Why would Tseng ever answer to Scarlet? The woman had tried to kill off the Turks, a conspiracy between her and Heidegger. If Tseng was doing stuff for Scarlet...what happens to his loyalty to Rufus then? If Tseng was answering a booty call from Scarlet...that would be downright blasphemous.

The questions were plaguing Reno's mind and gnawing at his insides. He had to find out who this "ma'am" was that kept calling and why. 

~...~

"Ah there you are. She was getting a bit impatient." Rufus called out from inside as Tseng opened the apartment door.

A giant head with red eyes and pointy velvety ears perked up and greeted Tseng with a wet kiss on the face.

"I still can't believe you gave her her own phone and trained her to call me..."

"She's really smart, what can I say?...anyways, can you take her out on a walk? She's been cooped up here all day since I was in meetings...and I still have a full afternoon packed with more meetings." Rufus handed the chain-leash off to Tseng as he hugged his boyfriend and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You have the keys, just let her back in and lock up for me after." Rufus instructed from the doorway on the way out.

Tseng turned to the giant murder doggo nuzzling his back.

"Missed me, Dark?" A series of soft barks and whines confirmed that she did.

Tseng went to the cabinet and picked up a bottle of water, a foldable water bowl, and doggy bags. He put them all into a dog care kit and took up Dark Nation's leash again.

"Let's go."

Their excursions took them outside the Shinra building around all of Sector 0. The entirety of the trail added up to approximately 20 miles to and from the building. It took about two hour's time to round the full course at running speed.

It was a routine that Tseng had taken up more often since Rufus took on work as the VP of the company. He could keep up with the guard hound given his training but he was still exhausted by the time they're back in the building. The weather today wasn't particularly cooperative either. He was drenched in sweat by the time he made it back.

After he settled Dark Nation back inside, he first hosed her down in the pet shower, then dried her fur and gave her a generous round of belly rubs, food, water, and snacks.

Tseng took the liberty to use the shower himself after - he really needed it after two hours of running outside. He needed to have his hair dried and suit changed. There were a couples spares of his suit in Rufus's closet for instances like this.

Tseng sighed as he looked at the suit he took off prior. Sweat was all over it. He's going to have to get it dry-cleaned. The only positive was that guard hounds do not shed to add dog fur to his miseries.

"Good girl. I'll be back later tonight. Rufus will probably be back before I can get out of my office. You now know how to dial my number...but don't dial just because you CAN."

"ARF....?" Tseng patted the dog on the head and headed back out.

When Tseng stepped back in, Reno was sitting with a pen balanced on top of his nose. Indications of boredom was abound as the white board had "interesting" things drawn on it. Well...he'll just have to remember to give them more assignments ahead of time.

"Let's continue the report." He stated simply. His men gathered around his desk once again.

~...~

"I don't think it was Scarlet. There was no hints of her strong perfume that would linger on anyone who got close for long." Rude reasoned.

"No but that doesn't rule her out. He smelled strongly of shampoo after and his suit was changed too. Could have tried to wash her scent off." Reno argued back.

The duo was still trying to piece together who Tseng went to the other day.

Tseng had gone off again today but Reno's pretty sure it was the VP calling this time. The look in Tseng's eyes had said it all. Tseng's pretty good at hiding his feelings overall but Reno was able to tell how he felt through the minute expressions in Tseng's eyes.

"No meetings today?" Tseng said as he entered the apartment.

Rufus was draped across the sofa on his stomach dressed in a blue fluffy robe, eyeing Tseng with half-lidded eyes and a smile that promised of good things to come.

"You realize we're in the middle of the work day Sir?"  
This was hardly a rare occurence and Tseng wasn't going to get in trouble for it, but he still likes to tease Rufus about his untimely libido surges.

Tseng sat down on the sofa, took off his gloves and pulled down the robe to Rufus's waist, and began to softly massage circles onto his back. The semi cool feel of Tseng's hands were a contrast to the trapped heat from the fluff robe earlier. The sensations made Rufus sigh with pleasure as he felt both relaxed and the beginning of arousal.

"These are the works of hands that can kill...isn't that ironic Tseng?"

"I don't willingly kill with bare hands if I can help it....though I'm sure I could do some nice things with them?" Tseng had leaned in and whispered the last part into Rufus's ear as he started rubbing somewhere farther down.

"Don't tease." Rufus turned himself around to face his lover and frowned.

"Why are you still wearing so much?" Rufus began peeling off the suit from Tseng.

One thing Tseng learned in the last ten years was that Rufus had extremely agile fingers. The buttons popped off one by one and the layers shed in no time.

"Bed?" Rufus suggested as he admired his lover hovering below him.

"Sofa is just fine..." Tseng mumbled as he peered up from ministrations on Rufus's cock.

"Mm....as you wish....deeper Tseng..." Rufus commanded as he strung fingers into the long silky hair.

Tseng took his time and used various techniques. He dragged his tongue over the entire length and sucked with occasional speed and pressure changes that he knew Rufus liked.

Adding a flick of the tongue on the underside of the tip every couple of times he sucked. He then put his hands to the mix, using his hand strength masterfully, pulling and squeezing just enough to make Rufus come undone.

"Tseng.....nnngn."

Rufus was tugging his hair unwittingly now...he must be close.

Rufus suddenly gave his shoulders a hard push backwards and smiled with mischief as Tseng tumbled to the other side of the sofa in surprise.

"Hm...did you think I'd make things THAT easy for you?"

Rufus climbed on top of Tseng and sat on his stomach.

"Who's your master?"

Tseng's eyes shone with slight amusement. "You are, Sir. Are we really playing this game right now?"

"No questions. I want you to do exactly as I ask. Flip over and lay flat on your stomach." Rufus commanded.

Tseng obeyed. Rufus took out a tube of lubricant from the coffee table drawers. Tseng felt a couple of fingers enter him and the sensations started to build up.

"Get on your knees, face to the back of the sofa." Tseng obeyed once again. He felt butterfly kisses from his neck down to the middle of his back and then back up to the nape before a nipping bite marked his shoulder. Rufus entered him slowly at first, but built up a speed that had him panting and moaning.

His head was thrown back in pleasure and tears were forming at the corner of his eyes at the intensity of the sensations when Rufus aimed to hit his prostate with force repeatedly. A couple more minutes of it and both had spilled over in climax. They laid back with breaths still catching up, both relaxing in a post-coital stupor.

"Sir...my men are going to be questioning these sessions." Tseng said while he was laid comfortably on Rufus's chest.

"They don't already know?" Rufus asked as he twirled several strands of the long hair on around his fingers.

"....I suspect they do, but still. This is the middle of the work day."

"Your suggestion would be?"

"...longer sessions at night instead?"

Rufus gave Tseng a look laced with sarcasm in his expression. "I don't know Director, you tend to work late into the night and I actually like my sleep."

Tseng only chuckled at that. "Sorry...I forgot I'm a workaholic."

"Just tell them you're occupied with the VP if they ask." Rufus whispered into then nibbled his ear. "They can't say anything to that."

Reno took in a whiff as Tseng walked past him.  
He leaned in close and whispered into Rude's ears. "Yep, smells like the VP's cologne...and heavily of sex."

~...~

"BARK BARK. GRR ARF!!"

"Yes ma'am." Tseng then hung up.

Somehow Reno had convinced Rude that they were going to investigate the next time one of "those" calls came in again. Today was apparently the day. As soon as Tseng got off the phone, the two followed behind, but at a distance.

Their chase led them onto the floor containing the VP's apartment. 

"Told you, just the VP." Rude whispered as they stared at the door of the VP suite that Tseng had entered for awhile now.

"DUCK!" Reno suddenly pulled Rude into a dark side hall.

Dark Nation was leading Tseng out of the apartment.

"Oh shit...she's gonna smell us." Reno whispered.

Dark's ears flinched as she heard the miniscule sounds and then took a couple of sniffs.

"Arf." She walked off without even looking at the two hiding in the side hall, dragging Tseng behind.

"..wait so...she's ignoring us?" Reno finally asked when they're out of range.

"I guess so. We're familiar enough that she isn't alarmed at least." Rude looked after the shadows of the two leaving. "Back to our office?"

"Nah I'm gonna be fucking bored locked down in the basement. Let's follow them and see what's up?" Reno suggested.

That was not the brightest idea that Reno ever came up with. Three long hours later, they had rounded all of sector 0, trailing behind the dog and their Director.

"Are we really trailing them for all 20 miles just to satisfy your curiosity?" Rude said as he panted under the heat of the day.

"Well I'm sorry for my bad idea....at least I know who "ma'am" is now. Not who I expected at all. I'll make it up to you tonight, promise!" Reno looked at his partner apologetically.

"I won't have the stamina for your making up at this point." Rude replied as he pulled Reno back a bit and bent him down in a kiss.

Reno smirked. "Bullshit, you always have stamina."

"Says the one who scales the sides of buildings..."

"Stamina and burst energy are very different Rude...look, I'm in no mood to argue, let's just finish this damned trail, they're way ahead of us. Damn Tseng, he's got the real stamina keeping up with Dark Nation!" Reno openly admired out loud.

Tseng was already back at his desk and immaculate by the time the duo made it back.

"Reno...Rude...what happened to you two?" They looked tired, sweaty, worn out, and overall shitty.

"Nothing boss...uh...I'd like the rest of the day off if you can afford to let me and Rude go."

Tseng didn't say a word and looked at the state of his men. "Alright...if you really need it."

"So what now?" Rude asked as they exitted the building once more.

"Shower and a nap. Greater things after that." Reno said with a smirk.

"Sounds good to me. I still don't know how a dog called him though." They both laughed at the absurdity of it all.

Never a boring day working for Shinra.

**Author's Note:**

> 100% crackfic. I'm not sorry.
> 
> Dark Nation / Dark Star same dog.
> 
> Tseng does not wash off Rufus's scent after sex.
> 
> Shinra building only has a main entrance and a delivery entrance....and Reno is stubborn so they were stuck going full circle.


End file.
